


Knowledge

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Remix, Remixed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: There are many things Kageyama knows and even more that he doesn't. But one thing that he keeps in mind is the Grand Kings stare and the madness in his eyes.





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Untitled)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468119) by https://mugenn.dreamwidth.org/. 



Years later Kageyama had long dismissed what he’d seen on that dark night. The darkness of the castle was always suffocating, always changing things, always creating images that weren’t there. Now thanks to the orange haired adventurer he’d joined, Kageyama knows it was due to the rapid descent into insanity that the Demon King suffered that cloaked his castle much like his mind. Some days Kageyama wonders if the madness had spread, if this entire journey was nothing more than a farce created by dark shadows that moved with no light and had a thickness making them almost tangible.  
  
He wonders if Iwaizumi is the same way.  
  
He wonders a lot about Iwaizumi. When did he leave the castle? How was he able to escape? Was the Demon King looking for him? What did he do to finally warrant Iwaizumi to want him dead?  
  
He’s never asked. He doesn’t think it’s his place.  
  
Instead, he asks for lessons. Iwaizumi was once the head of the royal guard of the Grand King, his skills were nothing to sneeze at. And while Kageyama used to be a part of the royal guard back then he hadn’t done much of anything besides archery now. Although for the most part, he wanted the lessons for the orange haired adventurer they all follow, for all his talk the adventurer was only a mere beginner in all aspects. And all of them needed to be prepared if worse came to worse and they were left with only a few of them protecting themselves.  
  
He just  _knows_  when demons are around, they don’t do it on purpose but the presence of demons in an area causes darkness to become unstable. A demon may cause shadows to stretch with no light and move with no pattern. Kageyama knows how lucky they are that they've only run into the ones that they have and just how many classes of demons there are. He knows that the succubus could have taken at least half of them out if she wanted, she was nothing like the two goons that they’d defeated, who were no more threatening than common thugs.  
  
That Kuroo guy was a good example of this, while nowhere near Oikawa’s level he single-handedly caused them to make a hasty retreat. The familiarity the white mage showed the demon still causes alarms in his head to raise even now. He doesn’t see the shadows that follow demons around the mage so he wasn’t hiding that but it always payed to be weary.  
  
He knows that they have a lot more to go through before they even can become a threat to the king but he still has his worries. Whenever they finally arrive and they do face the Demon King he worries just how much their party can handle. Not because they’re weak, not at all, the adventurer is getting stronger by the day and he’s sure the mage can do a lot more than he lets on. But because Kageyama knows what might happen, all the Demon King would have to do is call his ‘ _precious Iwa-Chan’_ and Iwaizumi would be back under whatever evil spell bound him there in the first place.  
  
When he remembers that night he also remembers piercing eyes from the Demon King himself and it wasn’t until their party faced down the Demon King and Iwaizumi's sword raises, not at the demon king but at the adventurerer that Kageyama really realizes what the stare meant all that time ago.  
  
‘ _Iwa-chan is **mine**. And he always will be._’


End file.
